Free at Last
by theFanaticCat
Summary: this all orginal.take that.still no sum.READ&REVIEW and i'll update
1. Chapter 1

"What did you do to me?!" he screamed.

A voice, seemingly from nowhere said, "Oops."

The young man glared at his shoulder, " 'Oops?' ", he said, deathly quiet. "Oops! Look at me! I-I'm young! And I can remember everything. You are such an amateur."

"I don't see what you're complaining about. Most people your age would be screaming with joy, instead of yelling angrily. I mean, jeez, you should be happy that you're not dead. And I took away almost all your scars. So, there." Replied the voice, rather sulkily.

The young man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was a rather fine looking specimen, even if his skin was a wee bit pale. Tall, handsome, in a way that could never be called 'cute', and quite slender, although you could tell he was well muscled. His face was as full as you would expect, in so slender a fellow, and the chin just right. His nose was a bit too long but fit rather nicely on his face and the sweep of his hair helped as well. However, it was his eyes that drew ones attention.

They were deep, as deep and dark as a natural pond. The ones where you can't quite see the bottom and you really don't want to, for that would spoil the mystery of 'what is at the bottom?'. And if there was no mystery, then what kind of adventure would that be?

"Damn it. I had just gotten nice and tan, you stupid fur ball. And my skin was the perfect wrinkly ness, too."

He squinted at the sun as though trying to tell the time, then turned and said wearily, "I don't suppose you know what that weird booming noise is, do you?"

The voice, which is, by the way, a fuzzy animal of some sort, tipped its head to one side as though perplexed, "I believe it is a bunch of overachieving morons marching in sync to the tune 'Hangin' with the Dead'. I'm sure even _**YOU **_remember that one. "

"Hmm. That's the one with a simple chorus and lotsa yelling, right? Hangin' wit' da, bump, dehehd, dats meee! Bump. Hmmhmm, I like dat 'un."

"Haha. You're absolutely hilarious."

The young man rubbed his chin, thinking. Eventually, he shrugged and walked off into the shrubbery. Maurie, on the other hand, simply sat there, musing to himself.

_'I wonder if he knows about those scouts in the trees. Hmmm.'_

Authors Note: stuff that looks like _this _are thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The trees were rustling suspiciously as I walked on. If you didn't know where to go one could get lost in this forest, fortunately I knew almost exactly where I going. South to southwest.

The sky was coming into view, finally, as I broke away from the crowd of trees. And what did mine eyes behold? a vast army of…kids. Well, I suppose I qualify as kid now, so what am I saying? Still, it was enough to pique my interest, so I spied on them. It's only fair seeing as they **were **spying on me.

*********************

"Boss! Boss!"

Commander Jeri Snak turned, coolly, as a lower rank private came running up. He came to attention quite smartly, looking ready to burst with the news he had to report.

"At ease, Lowell, you may proceed."

Lowell gulped and nodded before delivering, "Boss, the fifth rank scouts saw a man approaching from the north through the trees."

The Commander raised an eyebrow, "Is it so unusual to see a man, Lowell?"

"A _**young**_ man, Boss. You heard what those herders said. Only old man Kohtoc lives up thissaways." He scratched his head in a puzzled sort of way, "Thing is, the scouts, they found this creature and they don't know what the hell it is. Problem is, young Victore is in love with it and won't let anyone take it, thinks it's cute." All of this said with a pained expression.

Commander Jeri sighed and said patiently, "The man, Lowell, the man. I don't care about the local flavor, what is so special about the man?"

"Well, sir, shortly after they spotted him, he left the shelter of the trees and vanished! They all swear he didn't know they were watching him. Sir."

Jeri rubbed her chin and sighed, _'Why does this happen to me?' _"A mystery man, huh? Well, keep an eye out for him. If you spot him don't make a fuss, come quietly and calmly and tell me.

"Yes, sir." He came to attention, saluted, and left.

Jeri sighed once more. _'They're all so young, am I really doing the right thing?' _

Jerione Snak is a woman no man would want to anger. At six foot two in her socks, you'd think she wouldn't have much left over for looks, you would however, be mistaken. Flowing locks of ash blonde, coupled with brilliant blue eyes, made her the toast of the party more than once. A delicate nose, full lips and a lovely hourglass figure got her the title 'Barrack Beauty'.

But looks are not the only things that one must have to lead a rebellion. She hit top marks for tactical and field formations, breaking the record for most battles won with low casualties. She beat the University's champion in boxing, she won the men's fencing with a brilliant parry, thrust, disarm move. All in all, she is not someone you'd want to start a fight with.

So, what is this apparently successful woman doing out in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of untried kids? I was about to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note_: Ah, yes, this is the part where I would like to thank those that actually took the time to read and review my lousy story. I promise you I will someday get around to explaining the storyline. Anyway, thanks for the suggestions guys! On with the story! Oh yeah, and one other thing, Maurie is the fuzzy creature._

This camp isn't so bad, they actually managed to hide it, and the tents are in nice neat rows. Looks like they're all at a meeting or something, the only people I've seen so far are all rank soldiers or cooking help. Now, I know what you're thinking, what can he accomplish by walking through their temporary camp?

Lots of things, like, what their commander is like or the efficiency of their system of teamwork. I'd say that they either have a tactical genius or a neat freak. A tactical genius, probably, nobody with half a brain puts their camp in the easiest area to defend by accident. Cliffs at your back, and wide open plains on all other sides of the board, that way you can build a veritable fortress if your fighting isn't so great.

Aha! Looky what we have here, a large group of people, seems I was right they are having a meeting. I quickly checked to make sure that no one has noticed me, before sitting down. Oh dear, I hope that woman isn't their leader, she looks like a formidable opponent. Pretty, too, if you're into that sort of stuff. Which I happen to be, incidentally enough.

I can't quite hear what she's saying. She's talking about something that is wandering through the woods.

"Now, Children, most of you have heard that there is a lone man traversing through these woods and his allegiance is unknown. I ask you to always be on the lookout should he be apart of the Destishie we would all be in grand trouble. Beware, Children, he might be an assassin of the gravest order sent to do away with me. I would not want any of you to suffer for my crimes, so, please, be careful. Now, onto lighter news, it seems that Victore has discovered a new species. Come here, Victore."

A young man, carrying a furry creature, proudly, walked to the front of the assembly. I squinted, trying to see over the craning heads, and realized the creature was _Maurie_. Ah, she's speaking again.

"Corporal Victore, perhaps you can enlighten us, when and where did you find this…creature? And what is it?"

Corporal Victore licked his lips and said, almost proudly, "I found it yesterday, sir, while we were shadowing the man. It was wandering through the woods looking lost. Poor, little, thing probably got abandoned, sir. As to what it is, I don't rightly know. Sir.

Jeri rubbed her chin, thoughtfully, before asking, "Abandoned? How do you know that?"

"Well, sir, the little fella has a groomed look and he has a well-fed appearance that wild animals don't have. Personally, I think his owner is most likely dead."

"You'd be right about that, kid, if he weren't sitting in the back row leering at your commander. Although, he really isn't my _owner_"

Victore gasped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, as he realized the creature had just spoken. He wasn't the only one. People all over the crowd were staring incredulously at the little creature as though it were a joke that they were expected to get. It was actually pretty funny, from my point of view, you gotta hand it to the little fella he timed it perfectly.

Their leader wasn't even looking at Maurie. She was searching the crowd, as though looking for something, when her gaze came across me. She held her hand up, for quiet and stillness I suppose, and said, "You there, who are you? Are you the owner of this creature? Where did you come from?"

When I didn't answer, she raised an eyebrow and said, "Well? Are you going to answer me, young man?"

I laughed, breaking the stillness, and just looked at her. Her face became cold and still. Everybody held their breath as though scared of this beautiful, amusing leader of the little kiddy army. I ran my hand through my hair laughing at their fear and her impatience. I took a deep breath, looked at the sky, and turned to face her.

"You know, it's not very polite to intrude on someone else's lands without permission, and then, on top of that, stealing a _Sydikfa. _As for my name, well, you don't really need to know that, 'What you don't know can't hurt you'. Young I may look but at least I'm not a baby what doesn't know how to follow someone in the woods, hey?_"_

I said, smiling and frowning when the conversation called for it. I walked towards the corporal and Maurie, who was glaring at me in the most ferocious manner. Before I got there, however, I was surrounded by lots of people brandishing weapons, some uncertainly, and glaring at me almost as ferociously as Maurie.

_Sorry, folks, cliffhanger/writers block, heh heh. sorry the chaps so short_


	4. Chapter 4

Swords, spears, and other implements of destruction surrounded me on all sides as the kiddies glared at me with, what I suppose **they **think is, a scary expression. I held up my hands in the universal gesture that says 'I am unarmed' and raised my eyebrows as though they were doing something completely unexpected and utterly unusual. It is only natural that they would want to protect their commander.

Well, well. What do you know, speak, and she shall appear, striding towards me with an air that I thought only royalty could assume. Of course, I suppose a military officer could imitate it but it takes quite a lot of practice, hell, **I **can do it. Still, she looks really pissed off, I hope she doesn't hurt me, heh heh.

"Smith, Dorre, Jank! Put your weapons away, we outnumber him, not the other way around! You there, state your name, rank and purpose." She said, staring imperiously up at me.

I swallowed a smile, and a laugh, slouched and tipped a two-fingered salute.

"Aani ve Rojinul, umm, let's go with…General, and my purpose, well, I can't really say. Perhaps, if you told me why you're out here in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of untrained kiddies, I could come up with a reason that does not involve the higher powers."

One of the men, a brown-haired chap with a _striking_ nose, looked about ready to hit me when I referred to 'em as kiddies. He started to say something but his commander beat him to it. Eyes flashing, hair flying, and a general air of 'I'm going to kill you', she said,

"General? _**You **_are a General? Impossible. And what do you _mean_, higher powers? Also, my soldiers are not, as you say, 'kiddies' they are the best this militia has to offer. As to what we are doing here, if you do not know then why did you sneak into this camp? Hmm?"

I swallowed a frown and put on my 'emotionless soldier face' but before I could open my mouth the crowd parted and Corporal Victore came striding up looking quite determined. So, I decided to shut up and see what happened next.

Jeri whirled around, sharply, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Young Victore was standing there looking extremely nervous and holding that cute little creature whom had just claimed this man as his owner. She raised her eyebrow, quietly questioning, and asked, deadly quiet, "Yes?"

Corporal Raphael Victore licked his lips nervously. "Sir, I think we should believe him."

Jeri raised her eyebrows and looked sharply at the creature, who seemed to be smirking, before turning back to Victore.

"Give me one reason why, Corporal. Why?"

Victore swallowed and looked around nervously. Seeing no supporters, he coughed, and said, "Because Maurie said if we didn't Aani would get really mad and start a brawl. Maurie doesn't like brawls. Oh, and Maurie is a deity who has been given the punishment of taking care of this pathetic human, so we shouldn't make him mad…"

Victore trailed off, uncertainly, when he saw the look on his Commanders face.

She looked like she wanted to scream but quickly got her expression under control. Talking slowly, as though to a stupid person, she addressed the poor corporal.

"Do you expect me to believe all this bullshit? And who, exactly, is 'Maurie'?"

The creature raised his paw, smirking, and said, "Hey, Aani, if you let this tough bitch get away from you, I'm leaving. God, I love a tough woman." He frowned, "What a pity you're such a wuss. This punk's a wuss, too. I can tell." He glared up at Victore and sighed.

The beautiful commander wheeled on me, looking like a warrior about to kill, then looked back at poor Victore. Her nostrils flared and her eyes, what beautiful eyes, flashed. I smiled helpfully and she looked exasperated as she turned her gaze on Maurie who just stared past her at me. I stared back with my coldest look and got caught by the commander. I blinked as she gazed at me, assessing me, so I assessed back.

Taking in her simple uniform, hidden weapons and the standard soldiers weapons: sword, boot knife, long knife, and brass knuckles, hanging from her belt, marking her as a accomplished fighter; not many people can fight while using brass knuckles, they usually end up breaking a few fingers. It also says that she is willing to take risks, something that not very commanders are good at; you have to be good to take risks and live as long as she obviously has. I'd say she is about 24 or so, and _all _woman.

She seemed to have finished her assessment of me for she straightened up and looked me in the eye. Her face was soldierly straight as she stared into my eyes.

"Mr. Rojinul, you seem to be telling the truth however unbelievable it may be. You say you are ignorant of the events which have made me commander of these soldiers which I find quite incredible. However, you have professed a desire to know so, I shall tell you but be warned it is a long, wearisome, tale."

I grinned and said, "Well, then, I suppose I should sit down and get comfortable."

So I did, much to the discomfort of the kiddies around me, and smiled up at her expectantly. She looked quite as uncomfortable as her kiddies, I guess she expected a different answer, and sighed, rubbing a hand across her face.

Maurie made it easier for her by jumping down on my lap and saying, "Oh, get on with it, he won't be happy until you spill the goods, and while you're at it tell everyone to sit down, they look tired."

She glared at him and signaled to everyone to sit down before clearing her throat.

And this is the tale she told.


	5. Chapter 5

"About 3 years ago, an organization called the Destishie took over Blessed Porridge-"

"Blessed Porridge? What kind of name is that?" Maurie asked, incredulously.

"I believe it had something to do with a tinker and a fishwife." I said, trying to be helpful. "I'll tell you about it later. I have a feeling that if we don't shut up, Lieutenant Dorre will kill us in a most violent manner."

Commander Jeri coughed, meaningfully, and I smiled mutely at her. She glared at me and continued,

"At first, we were quite pleased and things seemed to continue as they always had but our happiness was short lived. Soon, we were sent into battle against people whom we had thought to be our neighbors and family all because one of the Destishie, and his family, were 'wronged'."

"Things have become ugly in the last year as taxes have risen, criminals have become a regular part of our society, and people have been disappearing, formerly _important_ people. So, the few of us, who still dared to quietly oppose the Destishie, gathered together and decided to start a revolution."

"First, we needed to create a diversion to draw their attention away from our plans to gather an army and then it was only a matter of time before we made our move. But, alas, the cards were stacked against us. They were waiting for us at our next meeting place and, fortunately, most of us got away, however, two others were not so fortunate."

"Eventually, it became impossible to meet and we were reduced to mere moments of speech with each other. So, it all came to head the day I received my medal for 'valor beyond duty', which is what any good officer would do, and I'm afraid I lost my temper."

I snorted and she turned, nostrils flaring slightly, towards me with her eyebrows raised. I swallowed and smiled, "If it were me, I would've lost it long ago. What did you do? Hit the lead criminal?"

She pressed her lips together, momentarily, "Not exactly, no. However, I did say some things which I will _never_ take back, even if you threatened me with torture."

"After that, things escalated and we were forced to work fast, gathering as many loyal soldiers as we could, Joshua Drake, a general from an old, noble, family, set out to the southeast to draw their attention away from us as, we sweep our way through the outlying settlements. So, far there has been no trouble, however, we were on our way to meet an old man by the name of Kohtoc--"

She stopped as I threw my head back and roared with laughter. I snorted, trying to gain control of my amusement, as she looked on, completely bemused and more than a little irritated, while I chortled on, helplessly.

When she started to speak I put my hand up to stop her as, gasping, I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Still breaking into an occasional giggle, I forced my face straight and said, "Sorry, couldn't help it, do carry on."

She frowned and asked, "Why did you laugh? His name isn't that funny."

I blinked, "No, that's not why I laughed, not why at all. Listen, you finish your story and, then, I'll tell you. Deal?"

She stared at me for a while, and then said, abruptly, "Deal. You had better keep your end of the bargain, Mr. Rojinul."

I smiled, "Oh, I will. Guardians Pact."

She frowned and cleared her throat, "Very well, we were looking for this Kohtoc fellow, because the locals said he knew how to bring down a civilization and the art of war was his forte. However, we could not find him and that is when we found you, wandering through our camp like you owned it. So, explain yourself, Mr. Rojinul."

I looked around at all the expectant faces, before resting my eyes on the most expectant face of all, the lovely commander's. I shifted in my seat and cleared my throat, "Well, first off, you did not find me, _I _found you. And secondly, I don't think I'll tell you why I laughed when you mentioned Kohtoc."

I settled back, with my arms folded, and waited for the silence to break.

A young, 'young' what am I saying, they're _all_ young, man with curling black hair was the first to dip his hand in the still pool.

"Forgive me, if I misunderstand you, sir, but did you not 'promise' to tell commander Snak, after she had finished, why you had laughed when she mentioned the old man?"

He had his eyebrows raised as he asked this and I guessed that he was from a nobler family, than what most of his companions were from, judging by his speech.

I frowned and tried to break it to him, gently, however, before I could open my mouth to spit out the words, Maurie retorted, rather like a pet defending its owner.

"Hey, brat! Don't question him if he chooses to withhold information from suspicious looking strangers! He's a Guard—mhmph!"

I slapped my hand over his mouth as fast as I could and glared down at him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to pick a fight, Maurie. Can't you see they outnumber us twenty to one? Wait, what am I saying? There _is_ no **us**, just you and the unfortunate soul that happens to be me. As to your question, yes, I did say that but I did not know at the time, why you were seeking Aani Kohtoc."

A pretty girl, with the rank of private, was quick on the up draw.

"Mr. Kohtoc has the same name as you, did you know him?"

I smiled slightly and ran my fingers lightly over my lips, "Unfortunately, now that I know why you're seeking him, I can't tell you that."

I heard a coughing sound, slightly to my right, as commander Snak gave a bitter laugh and said, "Well, I guess that just proves that I should not trust you."

"On the contrary, commander, I am the _only_ stranger you can trust. I merely do not wish to raise your hopes, in that you will find this…Kohtoc, as you so charmingly wish to have him make all your problems disappear."

I said, with a grimace, as I realized just how arrogant I sounded and, what do you know, the youngster with the black hair piped up, immediately, silencing the fellow next to him with a wave of his hand, "You say that we can trust you and, yet, you won't even tell us one simple thing. How can we, when you have promised and, yet, when the time was upon you, you did not hold to your promise? And, also, whenever you mention Kohtoc, you make it sound like he is dead. Is that the case,sir?"

I closed my eyes and thought about how I would break it to them and then, I realized I did not have to. I looked down at Maurie and sighed, "I am probably making the biggest mistake in my entire existence. Maurie, explain it to them would you. Explain why I don't want to tell them, explain why they can trust, nothing more, nothing less."

I slowly removed my hand from around his muzzle and waited. I was not disappointed.

"What'd ya mean, 'tell only this and only that', what do I look like? A fekking messenger? Listen, Aani, this is as good as it gets, a tough woman in distress and a country to be saved. What are you waiting for a fekking golden platter? This isn't some stupid Guardian job, where nothin' happens and all the wimmins got lip!"

"No, sirree, this here's the real hero deal and I'll tell you right now you tell them why you laughed and if they don't like it you can hit the first a**hole that laughs. What'd ya say? Are you in or are you out, ya fekkin' coward?"

I smiled and tried not to laugh as the 'soldiers' took in what he'd said. I coughed and swallowed, "Well, I suppose I couldn't outdo such a masterful performance, done by such a dramatic player. Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to cough up.

"It is a bit hard to say, so, bear with me. You said, commander, that you were searching for this Kohtoc fellow but, first, I must tell you my full name. I am afraid I held out on you, commander, and I was not entirely truthful about my name."

I stood up and swept an elegant bow, ending it with a two finger salute.

"Major General Aani ve Rojinul Kohtoc, at your service, commander."


	6. Authors Note

Authors note: Hey, guys! So, I am really happy you all like it so much, now I'm gonna have to follow it up with something blisteringly good, however the BIG chapter is yet to come, so stay tuned and continue reviewing. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have come this far! Also, I would really, really, like it if you took a peek at my other stories (no pressure!) and told me what you think about them. Much Thanks and Many Happy Returns!

SaltiCat


	7. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: Hey, Guys! First, this story is still on haitus 'cause I can't promise you that I'll post another chapter soon, heck I don't even know what the next chapter is about. (i'm making it all up as i go along..) I've been reading a lot of books lately and all these ideas are whirling around in my head! I'm going to go insane. But. Go ahead and review 'cause I live for your praise. =^.^=_

Silence. One never really appreciates the silence of shock, or the silence of being alone, until one is the cause of it. A bit pompous of me to think that everything would turn out alright after dropping that verbal bomb of a surprise. Now I am sitting in the makeshift prisoners tent awaiting judgment wondering if I will ever be able to get some dinner and where my 'pet' has gone off to.

Oh well, I suppose I should have been a bit less sarcastic. The commander was very, uh, upset when I told her my full name and her subordinates thought I was being fresh with her, which resulted in a very nasty fight. I lost on purpose. Not that I would have won anyway but nobody lost their head, so to speak. Still, I would like some supper before my intestines eat themselves from the inside out.

The tent that they're keeping me in is quite quaint in the way that many such small tents are. Grubby and smelly from its previous occupants, it was a typical give-it-to-the-newbie tent as was the cot. The floor, if you could call it such, was the brownish part of the tent ensemble which is why these sorts of tents are called mudflats. That way you can tell which end is down making setting up a breeze, or so they say, personally I think they make being in the military a pain.

The kiddies seemed to think I need six people guarding my tent and I don't blame them. After all I did take out about a dozen of them during our friendly brawl and they only managed to get one hit on me. I contribute my fighting prowess to all this outdoorsy living I've been doing lately, very invigorating.

Much as I enjoy this sorry excuse of a tent, I think it's time I stretch my legs and find something to eat. I can hear people moving around outside but they all seem to be avoiding this 'tent' and anyway, I can smell something good cooking. Must be chow time.

I stood up and noted the positions of my guards before flicking a knife out of my arm sheath. Now, this isn't common knowledge but in every mudflat, no exceptions, there is a flaw in the back of the tent that you can slit an opening in and conceal without leaving a trace of said opening.

So, I sauntered over casually and, pretending to stretch, I leaned down to make the proper cut. Loud voices outside the tent stopped me and I knew I wouldn't get another chance as the front flapped open revealing a mousy looking kid; if you can call six feet of lanky brown haired boy, mousy.

He looked down at me stretching on the floor and I ignored him. We stayed like this for awhile as I continued stretching and waited for him to say something, young people are always impatient, until he cleared his throat and said,

"So."

I struggled with my laughter and carried on as though he hadn't spoken. He looked at me for a long moment then wandered over to the back of the tent and walked along the perimeter until he got to the cot upon which he sat down on. And stared. I finished up my stretch and looked out of the corner of my eyes at him. Short, light brown, hair that stuck up in the back framed his long face and gave him the 'mousy' look, sort of. His moss brown, tired looking, eyes caught mine and he straightened up.

"I have been instructed to escort you to dinner but my companions and I have reached an agreement, you will remain here until our commander has deemed it necessary to question you. If you have any complainants, let's hear 'em."

He lost his stilted I-am-speaking-from-memory tone at the end of his most interesting speech in which he, and his friends, presumed that he can keep me here. How stupid.

I smiled and stood. He started to get to his feet but he was too slow. I gripped his neck right behind his ear and pressed him gently back onto the cot as he fought to keep consciousness. He failed. A quick punch to the jaw saw to that and as I laid him out on aforementioned cot, I whispered, "Next time, laddie, be sure not to come between me and my food, hey? Sweet dreams."

Straightening up, I strode over to the magical door that leads to my salvation from starvation and, nonchalantly, slit the slit and made my escape. I figure it would take about three minutes for them to notice my disappearance but only about two seconds to find mousy boy. Oh, well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeri Snak was sitting with her soldiers enjoying a nice hot meal and wondering whether or not she should believe all these things that she has heard in the last few hours. Or at least she would be enjoying that meal if it weren't for the creature that has identified itself as "Maurie" who insists that she should listen to him and to "stop being stupid". She sighed, things never work out just the way you want.

This "Maurie", as he refers to himself, is a small, tan with brown stripes, fox-like creature with large ears and black eyes that look like they're staring your soul into a corner of your head and nailing it to the wall. At the moment he was interrogating corporal Victore on the details of their mission and Victore was coping quite well, unlike his mates who were still wary of this unnatural being who claimed to be a deity. They weren't alone in their wariness that's for sure. Plenty of the others were keeping their distance.

"Hey, lady! Where's Aani? If you come between him and his supper he'll do something drastically unnecessary." Maurie announced, throwing a glance around the camp.

Jeri turned, a straight backed figure silhouetted in the firelight, and replied, "I sent someone to fetch him and they should be back soon. Anyway, I doubt this "Aani" of yours could get past _all_ my soldiers even if he did put up an admirable fight before."

Maurie sneered, "Sheesh, you sure are naïve. Aani is the best fighter in this whole damn camp by far and I have no _doubt _that he could blend in without any trouble at all. Hell, he could kill you all and still have time for breakfast. Unfortunately, he doesn't work that way." He pulled a disgusted face and muttered, "Stupid git."

Jeri sighed; it had been going like this for quite a while. She would attempt to draw him out, and get some information on this Aani character, and he would fire back insults while boasting about "Major General Aani ve Rojinul Kohtoc". On that note, the fact that he claims to be General Kohtoc is simply outrageous. He is far too young to be Kohtoc, who was that age nearly sixty years ago, although his attitude about this whole affair suggests that he is telling the truth which is ridiculous! I am no simpleton to be taken in by a charlatan.

She glanced around, Private Shoson should be back by now, and saw a sarge entering the food line which was odd since she thought she knew all the sergeants on duty. She frowned and started to get up but quickly turned when a commotion erupted down in the direction of where they were holding Rojinul.

Private Shoson and Private Merridew, who had been on the guard detail, came running up looking upset. They came to a halt and saluted stiffly. She raised her eyebrows, questioningly, while she saluted back. Private Shoson cleared his throat and began to explain, "He overwhelmed me, sir, and escaped…"

* * *

I scooped up several ladlefuls of stew, slinked over to the shadows, and sat down to enjoy my dinner. I looked around and saw the typical army camp scene; groups of uniformed denizens sitting around fires supping the last of their meal. The only difference here from other typical army camp scenes was the fact that nearly everyone was young and inexperienced. Oh, sure, there were some middle aged fellows who looked like they'd seen some action but when you know what I know and you've seen what I've seen, they're all just a bunch of amateurs.

Maurie was staring over in my direction, like he knew I was here, and Commander Snak was talking quietly to mousy boy and the guard kid; she didn't look too happy. I was just about done when they broke up and the commander turned to the rest of the kiddies.

"It seems that our "guest" is wandering the camp and could be fashioning a message to his superiors-"

Raucous laughter interrupted her as Maurie erupted, rolling around like he'd heard the most hilarious thing ever. They all stared down their noses at him looking insulted and indignant. A couple of commons, common soldiers, near by looked ready to leap into battle but were quickly calmed by a black haired private who had a look of authority.

The commander sighed and looked down at Maurie with a look that said, now what? Eventually Maurie finished chortling and sat up, scratching his ears, to look at her with a glint of something bad in his eyes.

"Aani doesn't have superiors, sweetheart, he has me, although _I _don't count, and he has himself. That's all you need when you're a smartass Guar-" He was taken down in the middle of his sentence by a spoon that was hurled at the speed of light.

Everyone's head swiveled from his descent to me at the other end of camp where I relaxed my pose and sat down to slurp down the leavings of my soup. Pretty soon, they were all gathered around me in a very familiar pose and I smiled innocently.

"It wasn't me." I said, beaming. They didn't move. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I really hate to agree with the little bastard, but Maurie is right. If I wanted to kill you miserable little excuse of an army, I would have already gone back to my hut and gathered my implements of destructions to do the job. Your discipline is amazing, true, but your experience is sad, just sad."

I leveled my eyes on each and every one of the approximately 50 people standing around me, weapons drawn, and leaned back. Most of them met my eyes and glared but some of them actually looked like they were listening to what I was saying, sort of. The mistrust was thick in the air and Madam Commander did not look forgiving. On a happier note, mousy boy and that black haired private were looking thoughtful and might actually be on my side of the battlefield.

The awkward stillness was broken when mousy boy lowered his sword and said, rather incredulously, "This is all 'cause you didn't get dinner, isn't it?"

I looked at him and he looked back. I jumped to my feet and everyone got closer than I am comfortable with, their faces set in grim lines. But they soon backed off when I grinned and threw my arms in the air. "Hallelujah! Someone actually figured it out!" I turned to Maurie and said, "This is all _your_ fault, you know."

Maurie stiffened up like an electric current was wired to his spine and started a howl of indignant expletives directed toward me and my ancestors. During this wave of abuse, the kiddies lowered their weapons and stepped back to look to their commander for direction and found her trying to engage me in a glaring match. I smirked, they stepped right into my snare, and blinked companionably at her before walking over to Maurie. He stuttered to a halt and watched me cautiously as I approached.

"Aani? What're you doing?"

I smiled and picked him up. He skittered up to my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Aani? I don't know what you're planning but I suggest we do it fast."

"Shut it, you." I muttered out of the corner of my mouth as I approached the honorable Commander Snak. Maurie stiffened up something awful and I could tell he really wanted lay into me but that's life; absolutely unfair to the little people.

She gazed at me imperiously as I came to a halt an arms length away. "Well, Mr. Rojinul? What is it you intend to do now?"

"That's General _Kohtoc_, but beggars can't be choosers, I guess. I really hate to have to do this but you leave me with no choice." I sighed and ran a hand over my nice thick hair as she stiffened up.

"I'll help you out with whatever it is you wanted me to do in the first place when you came up here to disturb my peace. Plus, I'll tell you and certain others some things that none of you regular humans should know. In the meantime, while I gather my tools, would you be so kind as to look after this rascal for me?"

I handed her Maurie, who looked like he wanted to kill me, and saluted. "It's good to be workin' with you, commander. Until I return."

I turned around and headed north to find mousy boy and blackie blocking my path with determined expressions and their hands on their weapons to back that determination up. I walked on past them, no way am I going to give some half-trained puppies that have probably never seen combat the satisfaction of hesitation, and came to a halt when someone called my name.

"General Kohtoc!"

I swiveled on the balls of my feet and there was that black haired private with the insatiable curiosity coming toward me with many questions in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows, "Yes?"

He blinked his baby blue eyes at me and started to speak but I cut him off, "Your name, young 'un?"

He snapped to attention, a gesture I appreciate but not at the moment, and bowed from the waist. "Private, First Class, Benja-min Salsar. Pleased to make your acquaintance, sirree. May I continue?"

I nodded my acquiesce and he stood straighter, if that's possible. What came next completely took me by surprise.

"May I accompany you to your abode, sir?" he asked in a polite and courteous manner.

I hid my surprise behind a soldiers blank face then replied, "Sure. You can bring mousy boy, too, if you want."

"Mousy boy?" he said with a confused expression then turned to look at Private Shoson, or whatever his name is, when I gestured in his direction. Private Shoson looked none too happy about his nickname or the fact that he was coming with us.

I wheeled around and stalked about ten paces before looking back. They were following me, reluctantly, in Mousy boy's case, slowly and keeping a good ten yards between me and them. Idiots. As if I was going to do something to them while we were still in the camp boundaries. That was going to change in a big way once we reached the woods, oh, yes indeed.

_Maurie looks a bit (more than a bit, really. slighty more fluffy) like_ _a Fennec fox. wiki it._


End file.
